


Link's Adventures

by TheMysteriousWriter



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Bottom Link, Bottom Shulk, M/M, Switching, Top Link, Top Shulk, Top Sonic, bottom sonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousWriter/pseuds/TheMysteriousWriter
Summary: Link hooks up with some of the guys from the Smash Mansion.





	1. Link/Sonic

"That bad, huh?" Link said, sympathizing with Sonic as they walked towards the stage, ready to duel.

"Yeah..." Sonic replied. He was hard up, stuck with a raging boner hanging out of his his sheath. Turns out, sonic-hedgehogs have much higher sexual stamina than humans. "You sure you don't mind it?"

"Sure man. It's fine! Let's get sparring! What weapon are you going to choose?"

"Nothing. I'll destroy you with my bare hands!"

Link, of course, picked the Master Sword. "Huh. I personally thought you'd use your bare hands on your 'Sword', but if that's how you want to 'release' your fighting spirit, then, fine." Link said, a cheeky smile adorning his face.

"Shut up and fight me!" Sonic said grinning. The two hero's clashed weapons, but neither took a particular advantage for too long. However, once the smash ball appeared, it was a different story, with Link immediately seized control. However, a small misstep from Link caused a bright white flash of light.

"Ugh…" Sonic found himself laying on top of Link, bodies pressed together. He lingered for perhaps what he felt was too long but Link made no move to push him off. He could feel Link's dick growing against his thigh. It was really long, almost as long as a ruler. It was fat too. Sonic looked down. Link's tunic had been pulled above his midriff, revealing an impressive set of abs, glistening from sweat. It must take years to build this kind of muscle, the speed demon thought as his hands absent-mindedly caressed Link's six-pack. Sonic's eyes met a pair of deep blue ones, the Hero of Time looked back at him inquisitively, his eyes holding a certain hunger.

Sonic felt a warm fire rising within him, causing him to bring his hands down from Link's abs, pushing them beneath Link's belt, and gripped the heroes fat cock. Sonic's lust only grew more intense, as the hedgehog began to stroke the his dick. The Hero of Hyrule groaned, he may be a man of few words but the sounds he made said it all. Sonic sped up, causing Link's junk to go red hot with the heat caused from the friction he made while stroking his dick at Sonic speed. Naturally, it wasn't long until Link was cumming inside his pants and all over Sonic's hand.

"Take off your clothes" said Sonic, and they Link briefly pulled away to take off his armour and tunic. It wasn't long before he was pulling down his boxer-briefs, revealing his fat, 9 inch member, still dripping with cum from his orgasm. Sonic found the sight so erotic that he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Put your sword inside of me!" Sonic begged. Link stood up and pushed Sonic onto his back with his feet in the air, before kneeling down and sliding his mighty Master Sword into the hedgehogs asshole. "UNGH! OH GOD!" Sonic moaned as his prostate was mercilessly attacked by Link's monolithic prick. He had his fair share of secretive rendezvous with Shadow and a regretful night with Dr. Eggman, but they could not compare to the god before him. Sonic had discovered that hylians were much, much larger than hedgehogs, especially in the dick department.

Link sped up, thrusting his prick into the hedgehogs ass mercilessly. Sonic had quite possibly the tightest ass of any guy he'd ever fucked, and he'd fucked quite a few guys. He felt so good wrapped around his dick. The sound that was broadcasted every time Link's thighs met Sonics ass cheeks was so erotic, and it quickly brought him to a second orgasm. "Ahhh... mmm.." Link moaned breathily as he unloaded deep in Sonics ass. Unfortunately for Sonic, Link's "Special treatment" was not enough, and his 5 inch member was still rock hard and un-orgasmed.

"Wanna fuck my ass?" Link asked, pupils dialating in lust as he quickly jerked his dick, feeling a need for constant stimulation.

"Ummm.... if you're sure? I mean, my dick isn't anywhere near the size of yours, and-"

"Shut up," Link said, straddling Sonic and immediately began to sink himself down onto Sonic's dick. It was only about as thick as a glue stick, so it slid in to Link's ass easily, and he quickly began to ride it, lifting himself up til only the head was left in, then throwing himself back down.

"Ahhh, fuck yes..." Link whispered as threw himself up and down. Sonics length, though by Hylian standards was relatively short, was the perfect length to batter Links prostate. Sonic lay back, enjoying the sensations he was receiving from the tight walls of Links asshole. Link had never before let another guy fuck him up the ass, and this showed, as Sonic was fucking an ass that was tighter than his own. It milked his dick for all it was worth as Limk sild up and down on it. This continued on for a few minutes, bringing Link to his third orgasm. But still, Sonic had not cum. Quickly, Sonic flipped their positions, before using his Sonic speed to pile drive in and out of Link's ass.

"Yes... just like that..." Link moaned, relishing the feeling of having his prostate brutally attacked by Sonics cock. The speed and intensity of Sonic brought Link to his fourth orgasm, but still Sonic had not released. Link flipped their positions, pulling himself of Sonic's cock with a slick 'Pop' sound, before twisting Sonic over, thrusting his entire package into Sonic's still gaping hole in one slick move, quickly pouring his entire body strength into pistoning in and out with his Herculean dick. It wasn't long before Sonic finally came, spurting his cum all other Link' godly abs and his own stomach. The contraction's in his ass squeezing Link's cock caused him to give up his fifth and final load. They both lay there on the ground, panting as they recovered from the post-orgasm high. Once they did, they both cleaned up, before Link slipped his clothes back on.

"Wanna do this again?" Asked Sonic.

"Sure" replied Link, and they both walked away from the stage together.


	2. Link/Shulk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shulk wins a battle, and Link congratulates him in a rather... unconventional way.

"And the winner is.... Shulk!" The commentator declared, sending the crowd into a frenzy, Link included. Shulk ran around the arena, crazily waving his hands around in the air. Link couldn't help but chuckle at his friends antics. Shulk had won yet another battle! Link felt proud of his friend, and ran to meet him as soon as he left the locker room.

"You did it!" Link shouted to Shulk as soon as he saw him, running up to him.

"I know." Shulk grinned cheekily as he said that.

"But seriously, we should go out to celebrate!" Link said, grinning as well, before grabbing Shulk's hand and dragging him off, refusing to take no for an answer.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Later that day, at the local bar, Link and Shulk sat together, slightly tipsy. Well, they were sitting in the kitchen of the mansion, but... who cares?

Link, the alcohol lowering his inhibitions, said "Um... Shulk, I've always wanted to say this to you, but I want to be more than friends. Will you be my boyfriend?" Shulk nodded.

"That's a yes?" Link asked. Shulk nodded again.

"Well, um... wanna fuck?" Link blurted out. "Shit, I shouldn't have asked yet" thought Link.

"We can definitely do that!" said Shulk, before grabbing Links hand, much as Link had done to him before, and dragged him back to his room. He threw Link on the bed, and began to remove his clothes. Link also started to take off his clothes. Both stopped when they reached their boxers.

"You first." Shulk said nervously, and Link took off his boxers, revealing his eight inch master sword and deku nuts.

"Nice dick," Shulk said to Link, before grabbing hold, and began to slowly jerk Link off. Link moaned, enjoying the sensations of Shulk's hands on his cock. Shulk ran his hand up shaft, before stopping at the top, and playing with the foreskin a bit.

"Mmm.. stop.. teasing..." Link moaned to Shulk, but Shulk continued to jack him off. His hand movements became hard and rough, and his other hand crept around to Link's ass, teasing the rim a bit, before plunging a finger in.

"Ahh.. " Link cried out, but quickly gave in to the feeling. Shulk soon added a second finger, then a third, and soon a fourth, until he was eventually just fisting Links asshole. Link was in esctacy. With Shulks right hand wanking his dick and his left hand fisting his ass, it wasn't long before he was coming, spewing the liquid all over Shulk's fingers. Shulk withdrew both his hands, seductively licking the cum off his fingers.

"Your turn!" said Link, quickly pulling down Shulks boxers, showing Link Shulks seven inch dick.

"Now," Shulk said, wrapping both his legs around Link's head. "Fuck me."

"No." Link said cheekily, instead opting to rub his dick in between Shulks asscheeks, gently teasing the rim of his hole.

"Please, Link. I'm begging you, just please, please, pretty please?"

This time however, Link obliged, shoving his dick into Shulk's asshole roughly, quickly finding his prostate. Shulk moaned, and Link pulled out before plunging back in, making Shulk cry out again.

"Yes.. harder, harder!" Shulk moaned as he was being fucked by the Hero of Time.

"Your cock is so big!" Suddenly, they heard footsteps near the door, and someone knocked.

"Shulk?" It was Pit behind the door. "You okay in there buddy?"

"Yeah..." Shulk shouted back. A grin grew on Link's face, as he slowly began to ram his dick in and out of Shulk's ass again.

"You sure? I heard you crying out."

"No. Ahh... I just... mmm.... stubbed my toe." Shulk struggled to contain his moans as Link grabbed his dick, beginning to wank him as well as fucking him.

"You don't sound too good now, may I come in-"

"NO!" Shulk shouted out, breathing heavily as the intensity of Link's thrusts grew.

"Okay, well... get well soon!" Pit shouted, and they both heard footsteps walking away from the door.

"Let's stay focused." Shulk said.

"Yeah..." Link said, going back to the proper grade-A fucking he was giving Shulks ass. Shulk beagan to feel a familiar feeling build up in his body, and he knew he was gonna cum soon.

"Almost there!" Shulk said, just a few seconds before squirting out his cum. Link unloaded to, filling up Shulks ass with his cum. He pulled his dick out of Shulk's assshole, watching the semen run down his leg.

"Okay, my turn." Shulk said. Link rolled over and got onto his hands and knees, moaning loudly as Shulk shoved his dick into his hole.

"So tight..." Shulk said, thrusting harder, targeting Links prostate, and as he hit it Link felt waves of ecstasy roll over him.

"Mmmm... Yes, harder, faster!" Link moaned, and, in an effort to pull Shulks dick further into him, he reached round and groped Shulks ass, feeling the cum dripping out of it, and began to finger him, with just one at first, but it soon escalated to four. Shulks hole was still loose from the royal dicking Link had just gave it with his thick cock, so it wasn't difficult to find room for them all.

Shulk, now being fingered from the back and having his cock squeezed by Links walls at the front, was, for the second time that day, feeling his cock begin to twitch, and he was soon cumming, coating Link's walls with his cum.

"Oh... I'm cummin'!" Link yelled, feeling Shulks cock explode within him right as he came. Shortly after, Shulk collapsed on the floor, panting.

"That was... amazing..." He said between breaths, pulling his softening cock out of Link's ass, and, as Link had done with him before, watching the cum trickle down Link's leg.

"It sure was" Link said, helping him up. After they cleaned up all the mess they made on the floor and put on their clothes, they quickly left the room.

"Same time next week?" Link asked.

"Right." Shulk said, and they walked down the hallway, cum still trickling from both their holes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Tell me what pairing you want next!


End file.
